


Under Oak Trees

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nerd Sam, Squirrels, Wincest - Freeform, oak trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are lying beneath an old oak tree when Dean asks what his partner is thinking. This leads to a conversation about trees and squirrels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Oak Trees

They lay under a large oak tree just relaxing for a spare moment which really was a rarity for them. Their fingers were interlinked (Dean would probably deny it) as they stared up at the prefect blue sky from between the branches of the large tree. They'd seen barely even a cloud in the whole two hours that they been lying there.

They had their jackets behind their heads and the leaves of the tree was acting as shade from the brutal summers day heat. Dean had his eyes closed and was probably drifting in and out of sleep as Sam continued to watch the sky.

A squirrel ran over the branches over head and Sam's eyes followed it as it dodged and dived along the sticks. It ran at quite a speed as though it had somewhere urgent to be. The thought of the squirrel being late for a meeting made Sam chuckle to himself and smile. 

Sam sighed for the seventh time in the last few minutes as he slowly released the tension in his back and shoulder muscles. Dean squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently to reassure his boyfriend that it was okay just to let go and relax for a while.

The park was quiet so the boys were on their own for most of the day simply lying beneath the large tree. It was almost as though it were their private location to spend some time together.

"What ya thinkin' about?" Dean muttered after a long and peaceful silence. He turned his head so he could watch his tall partner gazing up as though the sky offered unending curiosity for him. He could practically see the cogs turning in his large brain, hidden under his shaggy hair which splayed out onto the grass behind his head.

"Just... Squirrels and trees." Sam muttered as though it was something that everyone thought about on a regular basis. His eyes continued to search the leaves above him for the squirrel from earlier.

Dean frowned. His eyes followed the smooth lines of Sam's face and he couldn't help the small smile that curled up the corner of his mouth.

"Trees? Squirrels?" He smiled at his brother's strangeness. 

"Mmm, hundreds of trees that are planted every year are done by squirrels. Squirrels plant hundred of trees as they burry seeds and forget where they left them." He said easily. 

Dean shook his head slightly in disbelief at the useless trivia that Sam had stored in his head. He chuckled as the thought about the forgetfulness of squirrels. He peered up at the large tree and wondered whether this tree was once left by a small creature. Sam seemed to be thinking the same things.

"You think of the weirdest things." He chuckled to himself fondly.

Sam laughed too and turned to glance across into Dean's green eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes while grins grew onto they're faces. Dean's eyes flicked from Sam's eyes to his lips and back again.

Seeing the other man's actions, Sam leant in and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Dean's. Dean melted into the kiss, lifting his hand up to cup the side of Sam's face. They kissed for a moment before pulling away with a smile. 

"I know but you love it."


End file.
